


Someday

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: He wasn’t quite sure what hurt more; was it the idea of telling her and watching her leave, or was it staying silent and watching her be happy with someone else?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the other fic I was talking about! This one is a lot more sad than Flower Girl, so be warned! Regardless of that, I hope you enjoy!

‘I hate the fact that you  
run on my mind, all damn day.  
There she goes.’  
-Someday, Peach Tree Rascals

~

Her brown eyes are the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up in the morning.

Shortly afterwards, in between fumbling out of his bedsheets and blindly stumbling into the washroom, he thinks of how her curly hair frames her entire face perfectly. And as his emerald green eyes stare into his reflection in the mirror, he mumbles out the same words he’s said ever since he came to his world-shattering realization.

“I hate how she’s always running through my mind.”

He didn’t actually hate her, of course, but Harry didn’t know how he came to the conclusion that he was in love with his best friend. In between the many coffee meetups on their breaks and the late night movie sessions where they’d order take out and stay up til the sun rose in the morning, it seemed lie everything fell into place and it was as if he had been blind his whole life and someone showed him exactly what a rainbow looked like. 

In a way, he thought as he spat out the minty toothpaste in his mouth, he realized he might have always loved her from the moment they met. From that very first trip to Hogwarts on that scarlet steam-train, he should’ve known his feelings would’ve come to grow into what he felt now.

Damn those Dursleys. Stunting his emotional growth. If it weren’t for them, he might have realized sooner, and he could’ve avoided wasting his bloody time, chasing after Cho!

That wasn’t to say that he regretted being with Ginny. He enjoyed the short time they had together, and at the end of the war, when she came out, holding hands with lovely little Luna, he had been the first to embrace the both of them. 

He sighed, running a hand through his trimmed beard. He’d never admit it to anyone, but when a buzzed Hermione had whispered that she loved how he looked with his facial hair, he found himself refusing to ever fully shave it off. 

A quick Tempus charm showed he had about 15 minutes to make it to the Auror offices, and he shook his head and quickly dashed out of the washroom to get changed into his uniform. It just wouldn’t do for Harry Potter, The-Man-Who-Conquered, and the up and coming Senior Auror to be late because he was too busy daydreaming about his best friend. And after a speedy check to make sure he had everything he needed on him, he quietly apparated away.

~

“There you are Potter. Weasley and I thought you might be skipping out on this exciting day of paperwork!” 

If someone had told him during his years at Hogwarts that he and Ron would become good friends with Draco Malfoy of all people, they would’ve either laughed at the absurdity of it or stunned the person who said it and take them to Madame Pomfrey to see if they’d been cursed.

But here they all were, in Harry’s office, Draco having kicked up his legs onto his desk, with Ron sitting in the plush office chair opposite if him, a copy of the latest Daily Prophet in his hands.

“Yeah,” Ron spoke. “It’s looking to be a pretty slow day. Robbards just closed our main investigation on the reports of a new Pureblood Supremacist movement.” Harry’s eyes widened at that.

“Why the hell did he do that?”

“Well, we found out that all the reports were coming from one guy wanting to ruin the lives of his competitors.” Ron shrugged his shoulders, and Harry watched as his eyes scanned over the latest Quidditch scores. “He’s got the legal department tearing him to shreds right now, so I don’t envy the poor bloke.”

Harry sighed, and flopped down into the remaining chair, running his hand over his face. “I am not looking forward to the after action report I’m going to have to write up for that shite. What a mess.”

Draco shifted his legs off the desk, and leaned his arms on it. “Speaking of mess, what’s up with you mate? You look like you’ve got something on your mind.” Harry silently grimaced, hating how observant he was. Then again, being observant comes with being an Auror. 

Ron snorted, and opened his mouth before Harry could get a word out. “More like someone on his mind,” he mumbled. Both Draco and Harry snapped and looked towards him, and Ron looked back with an almost disinterested look in his eyes. “Come off it mate, I’ve been telling you that I’ve been alright with it for months. Hell, I’m telling you right now to GO for HER.” 

Harry rubbed his face violently. “And I’ve been telling you for months that it’s not that easy. For Merlin’s sake Ron, she’s seeing Davies, and has been for nearly a year now!”

Ron fired back. “And yet I’ve never seen her smile as wide as she does with you when she’s with him, or laugh as hard as she does when she’s with you! You don’t see how she looks at you mate, you are her world! She’s happier with you than she is with him!”

Harry’s temper slowly began to rise, and his voice raised to the point where he was absentmindedly glad that all Auror offices were equipped with silencing wards automatically. “And do you know how guilty I feel when you say things like that?! He loves her for fucks sake!”

“SO DO YOU!” Ron yelled back, surging to his feet to meet Harry halfway. Draco watched this all, his mouth hanging slightly open, eyes darting back and forth like he was watching a tennis game. “You loved her for years, longer before he did-before I ever did!”

“Wait wait wait,” Draco cut in at this point. He held up his hands, and looked at the two. “Just so we’re clear, who the hell are we even talking about?!”

The two gave Draco a look filled with pure apathy, it almost made him shiver. He held his ground, his left eyebrow raised to further push his question. Ron broke first, letting out an explosive sigh before responding.

“I have no idea how you never noticed, but it’s Hermione we’re talking about.”

“Wait, Granger? You mean to tell me you aren’t dating her?” Harry gave him a dumbfounded frown, before opening his mouth to speak.

“Yeah...she’s been dating Davies-didn’t I say that already?” He turned to look at Ron, seeing an equally as confused look on his face as well.

“I don’t pay attention to Davies, you both know that already,” Draco started. “Besides, what was I supposed to think? Our whole school years aside, I’ve seen you two do just about everything together, from arriving at the office Christmas parties together, to taking walks around Muggle London, to going out to have dinner at, oh you know, the Golden Cuirass, which is only the best wizarding restaurant this side of the planet?!” Draco let out a mighty huff after this. “Tell me, after all that, how I wasn’t supposed to think you two weren’t already madly in love with each other.”

Harry sank back into his chair, his head in his hands. He heard a heavy set of footsteps approach him, and he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw Ron crouching in front him. 

“Harry...you have to tell her. You can’t keep this in forever, I know you know that.” 

“I will,” he whispered back. “Just not now, but I will.” He stood up at this, and began walking to the door, intending to grab some fresh air. He stopped right before it, and turned his head slightly to see his two friends sending him looks of concern and sympathy. He whispered out one last word before he disappeared from their view, both hearing it loud and clear.

“Someday.”

They both just hoped that someday would come soon enough.


	2. Drive Safe

Disclaimer: I don’t own HP.

‘Cause I just wanna feel your touch, cause I don’t think I had enough.’  
-Drive Safe, Rich Brian

Sometimes, his dreams were filled with happiness. Images of boring days spent inside, rain splattering against a window, with her cuddled up on a couch with him, reading whatever piqued her interest and him interestedly listening. Of the two walking next to a nearby lake, the sun shining brightly above them. If he was lucky enough, he’d dream of them standing on Platform 9 & 3/4, sending off a daughter that had her beautiful frizzy brown hair, and his emerald green eyes sparkling brightly as she leaned out of a window as the Hogwarts Express chugged away towards the castle. Those dreams he loved the most.

Most times however, his dreams were not pleasant. Memories of being shunned away at Privet Drive, into his small cupboard. The loneliness he felt during his many years at the school he thought of home. The terrifying encounters with Voldemort and his followers, a flash of that dreaded green spell blinding his vision. 

The one he hated the most however, was also the one that constantly came back. Being back in that tent in the Forest of Dean, the argument with Ron sounding directly into his brain. Him walking away with Hermione chasing after him. The crack of apparation, leading to that dreaded silence. Him running out of the tent, only to realize that both of them were gone. She was gone. And he was alone.

He’d watch as his knees gave out onto the cold dirt beneath him, tears streaming down his eyes, and his vision went dark. Then, and only then, would he shoot up in his bed, a scream tearing out from his throat. Only then would he realize it was a dream, and he’d break down in tears.

This was how he started his morning. The sun had still not rose from its place under the horizon when Harry shot ramrod straight, sweat dripping off his body like he had run a marathon. His breaths came out in pants, before he dropped his head into his hands. He pressed his palms into his eyelids, before exhaling heavily.

“Goddamn it...”

He walked into his washroom, turning on the lights. After his eyes got used to the brightness, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was pale, sweaty, with bags underneath his eyes.

“Fucking fantastic.” After a quick rinse and an even quicker glamour charm to hide his eyebags, he walked into his kitchen, intending to make himself a coffee and something to eat. He was surprised to see an owl perched on his windowsill, a letter attached to its leg.

“Well hello there beautiful, you got something for me?” The owl nodded, sticking its leg out. After giving it a quick pet and an owl treat to munch on, he untied the letter. He felt his heart flutter at the familiar handwriting that his name was in. He tore it open and began ti read it.

‘Dearest Harry,

I know it’s odd to be hearing from me in a letter, but I’m unfortunately going to have to cancel on our dinner date tonight.

I know, and I’m so so sorry for doing this last minute. You know it’s not like me to do this, but I couldn’t help it! Roger surprised me with a trip to Paris of all places! He and I won’t be back in the country for another week, so I hope this letter reaches you safely. 

I promise I’ll make it up to you. You know I hate missing out on our get togethers. And despite how I’m having a wonderful time with Roger here, know that I miss you terribly.

Sending you all my love and I hope to see you when I return,

Hermione’

The further he got, the more he felt his legs give out. By the time he reached the end, he was on the floor, back against the wall and his head between his legs. He leaned back and felt the back of his head hit the wall with some force, and closed his eyes.

“Well fuck.”

Tonight was supposed to be the night he came clean. Where he’d tell Hermione how he felt, and damn the consequences that came after. He had slowly been building up the courage to do so, and all of it was pointless.

“Pointless...because of fucking Roger!” He felt his anger grow to exponential levels. Oh, not at Hermione, of course. She had no idea about how he felt. But at Roger fucking Davies. Because he knew that Roger knew. And he knew he was only kind to him to twist that fucking blade into his heart. As he yelled out his name, he threw the now crumpled letter across his living room. 

He’d knew he’d likely lose her if he told her, but he didn’t care anymore. He wanted her to know. But now, there wasn’t any point. He would most likely lose her to Roger now anyways. 

It was shaping up to be a terrible day, and it wasn’t even eight o’clock.

~

He woke up later that day on the floor.

The sun shone directly onto his face, blinding him until he rolled over onto his other side, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He looked towards the clock on the wall to see what bloody time it was.

Two-thirty in the afternoon. 

He sighed, before he rose. He stretched out his back, before stepping towards the shower. He was supposed to meet up with Ginny and Luna before his dinner with Hermione, both knowing what he had planned to do.

He now planned on getting absolutely bricked at the local bar, most likely by himself. 

The hot water did little to release any tension he held in his shoulders, and he quickly found himself ending it earlier than usual. After he finally fed himself and satiated his stomach, he flopped down in front of his desk. Looking among the surface of it, his face screwed into a grimace. Everything on it reminded him of her.

From the ornate fountain pen she had gifted him when he passed his Auror examination, to the old S.P.E.W badge he kept proudly in a glass case, everything connected back to her. And when his eyes reached to the sole picture frame on his desk, he finally allowed himself to break down and cry. 

Within the frame, held a muggle photo of Hermione hugging him tightly, him smiling brightly as they posed in front of a Polaroid camera a random stranger had held. He’d gotten two copies of the photo, one for the both of them. And on the back of his, was something she’d never know about.

For on the back of the photo held a small sentence written in black ink, his messy handwriting spelling out the words with care.

‘I’m gonna marry this girl.’

~

When Harry stumbled from the Floo a few hours later, Ginny immediately sensed something was wrong. She poked Luna’s shoulder as she stood up, her turning her gaze towards the man, and she immediately had to bite back a gasp.

“Harry...what happened?” 

Harry looked up and stared at the two. He knew they could see his flushed cheeks, and his eyes that were red from the hours of sobbing he had done. He merely walked to their kitchen, and reached into the liquor cabinet, grabbing the first bottle he could see, and popped it open. He took one swig from it, before he stared out their window. It was a broken voice that left his mouth when he answered.

“He’s taken her to Paris. The dinner’s off.”

Luna sat next to him, her hand gently holding his arm. She brushed some of his hair from his eyes, her heart breaking at the complete sadness that was present in his eyes.

“Oh Harry...” she said softly. He just took another big swig before wiping his mouth, and leaned forward onto the kitchen counter. Ginny stood on the other side of it, her face growing red from his anger.

“That little...didn’t Hermione tell him you and her had plans for the night?” 

Harry snorted at that, but there was no humour in it. “Yeah she did, but I’ll bet you all the gold I have in my vault that he just shrugged and told her he forgot.” 

Ginny sighed at that, and just grabbed two glasses and sat down with him and Luna. She took the bottle from Harry’s hands and poured a more than healthy helping of the drink for Luna and herself.

“If you need to Harry, you can stay with us for the time being.” Harry’s eyes softened at her words. He could always count on Luna to care for him. “I don’t want you to be alone when you’re like this.”

“I appreciate the offer, Lulu, but I don’t think that’d be a good idea,” he said sadly. He took another swig from the bottle, feeling the familiar burning sensation grow in his throat. “You two just moved in with each other, and I’d rather not ruin the mood for you two by moping around.”

Ginny merely grabbed her friend’s hand gently, before speaking. “You’re practically family, Harry. We honestly wouldn’t mind.” When Harry didn’t respond, she squeezed his hand harder. “Is there anything you need?”

Harry’s eyes teared up, and he quietly sniffled. 

“You both know how touch-deprived I am, thanks to my childhood. I think Hermione was the first person to ever hold me in a ‘I really care about you’ kind of way.” He sniffled again, and his voice was shaky when he spoke again.

“It sounds sad, but...” He choked up, and both Ginny and Luna felt their hearts go out for the hurting man.

“I just want to feel her hold me again, cause I don’t think I ever got enough of it.


	3. Pretty Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Shorter chapter for today, so I’m sorry for that. Next couple should be getting longer in length though, so stay tuned!
> 
> I hope you’re all safe! Love you all.
> 
> -Hoodini

‘No more fears and no more lies, I tell myself to sleep at night.”  
-‘Pretty Boy’, Joji

The day that Hermione returned was one that Harry was not looking forward to. He had been blindingly drunk for half the days she had been gone, and was too encompassed in his personal sorrows to noice what happened in the other half. Only the constant support from Ginny and Luna, along with an almost unhealthy helping of Hangover Potions, made sure he didn’t end up poisoning his liver.

So when he heard his floo ignite, he almost cringed.

“Harry?” He heard her voice ring through the halls, and a small part of him smiled at the fact that the first place she came to when she returned was his own home, before he remembered that she had been with another man the entire week previous. Any idea of her returning home to him was shattered in an instant. 

“In here, Mione.” His throat was raw from the constant crying and yelling he had done in his drunken stupor, and he mentally chastised himself for how weak he sounded. It was something she would for sure notice.

And notice she did.

Concern was the main emotion on her face when she stepped into his office, and she almost gasped at the sight of him. He...well for a lack of a better term, he looked like shite. Bloodshot eyes, with a healthy helping of sleep bags underneath. His normally well-kept beard was shaggy and had knots in it, and his hair was more untameable than it had ever looked before. 

“Merlin, Harry what happened?” He gave a weak smile at her show of concern for him, and merely sighed as she sat down across from him. He could hardly tell her that he was like this because of her.

When he felt her hand on his cheek and lifted his head so she could stare into his eyes, and Harry mentally pat himself on his back on the fact that he didn’t immediately break down and tell her.

“Ah, just drank a little too much last night,” he tried to deflect her concern. “Closed out a case that’s been bothering the team last night, so it’s safe to say we all went on a bit of a bender.” He tried to smile so she’d calm down, and even though he could tell that she wasn’t entirely convinced, it worked on getting her to let it go.

She sighed and merely pat his cheek, smiling softly. “Oh Harry, you know you’ve got to take better care of yourself!” She let out a giggle. “I won’t be around to take care of you forever.”

His heart skipped a beat at that, and she saw him tense slightly. It was barely noticeable, and to people who didn’t know Harry, it’d be nothing of consequence.

But this wasn’t just anyone, he chastised himself. This was Hermione Granger, Smartest Witch of Her Age, the brains of the Golden Trio, one of the most dangerous people who fought against Voldemort.

And his best friend.

She immediately rounded the desk, and sat next to him, grabbing a hold on one of his hands, and squeezed.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Her eyes showed nothing but worry, and it felt like someone was driving a dagger into his heart.

‘Don’t break, don’t break,’ he chanted in his head. He gave a sad smile and sighed, before looking at their hands. 

“Just missed you...” Her face fell at that, before engulfing him fully in a hug. His emotional wall cracked a little, and he let out a small sniffle, his arms snaking around her waist.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Harry let out a watery laugh and pulled away. “Sorry!” he exclaimed. “This is supposed to be a happy time and I’ve turned it into a pity party.” He turned fully towards her, plastering a smile on his face. “So, tell me about Paris.”

~

When Hermione left a few hours later, he sat quietly in the den of his house, a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. Now that she was back, he refused to allow himself to get completely hammered, so he conceded to allowing himself a glass or two for ‘quiet contemplation’ purposes.

At least, that’s what he told Luna and Ginny.

In reality, he was only drinking because of her. Oh, she had done no wrong against him, of course. She’d rather die before willfully hurting him, and she told him as much many times before.

That’s what made it hurt so much. 

He watched her face light up as soon as he brought the subject up. Personal tours to the Louvre Museum, walks along the Champs-Élysées, and to top it all off, a private dinner at the top of the Eiffel-fucking-Tower.

Even he had to admit it was romantic, and he hated Davies even more for that. He could imagine Davies dancing with her in his arms, flipping him off with how happy she was. 

He took a sip from his glass, his eyes staring directly into the fire. Images of happier times with her started flying to the forefront of his mind. 

He remembered the time both had fallen asleep in his office, pouring over legislative papers in her bid to pass a bill that would revolutionize rights for Muggleborn and Halfblood wizards.

He remembered the time they got absolutely hammered and ended up giggling on the floor for hours, a few days after the war had officially ended.

He remembered the time when she had fallen asleep in his arms when they were watching a movie together, how her hair was collected in a messy bun atop her head, wearing one of his old Quidditch jerseys.

It would be awhile before Harry drew himself away from his memories, only to look down to see his glass empty, and the freshly opened bottle halfway empty. He touched his cheek and felt the familiar feeling of tears running down his face. 

When he stood up, he stumbled slightly, his hand gripping the mantle of the fireplace. He shook his head, before straightening. As he walked towards his room, his memories decided to make an appearance once more, hearing her voice echo in his ears.

“Oh Harry, what would I do without you?” He didn’t know what he’d do without her.

“You were amazing up there, I swear you’re the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen!” He still remembered how tight her arms felt around him, the noise of the crowd around them muffled.

“I love you, Harry.”

He sighed as he settled into bed.

“I love you too Hermione.”

He rolled over, before he mumbled out in the dark.

“Just sleep Harry,” he told himself. “No more being afraid. No more lying to yourself.”

He let out one last choked sob, before letting the darkness overtake him.

“She’s as good as gone.”


	4. Alright.

‘I know it might not be the right time, but girl, I promise we’ll be alright.”  
‘aaaalriiiight’, LO-FI LE-VI

It had been a rough week, no, a rough month, for Harry. 

Davies seemed to want to rub it in his face even more that Hermione was out of his grasp, what with him constantly dropping in whenever Hermione and Harry were even in the same vicinity.

From stopping by during their lunch breaks for a ‘surprise visit’, to showing up at the weekly Leaky Cauldron meetup, he’d just be there, all lovey-dovey with her, and smirking at him whenever Hermione wasn’t looking.

Speaking of the weekly Leaky Cauldron visit, Ron and Ginny were both sending glares towards the man, and if looks could kill, he’d be a pile of ash. 

Harry, for once, took no notice of this. He and Hermione were currently in a passionate (and pretty silly) discussion on who could drink the most Butterbeers in a minute.

“I’m telling you Harry, you’ve seen me drink Firewhiskey straight from the bottle, Butterbeer will be no problem for me!” She had a playful grin on her face, and he shrugged, lifting his own bottle for a chug.

“The same goes for you, Mione, you’ve seen the last drinking game I had with Ron!” At this point, Rosmerta dropped by the table, another round of Butterbeers being laid out on their table. 

Laughter rang around the table, and for a moment, he forgot about Davies being a royal git. Seeing Hermione laugh and giggle with him made just about everything worth it. 

Of course, moments don’t last forever.

“Hey Harry, could I talk to you privately? Away from the others?” He turned to see Davies looking at him, and he saw Ron and Ginny tense from the corner of his eye. He nodded warily, and got up and walked outside with him.

“What is it that you want to talk about, Roger?”

“Cut the shite and drop the pleasantries, Potter, we both know we don’t like each other.” He turned to see a cruel smirk on his face. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at him, before sighing.

“Whatever you want then, Davies.” He replied, leaning against a wall and looking at him. “What reason do you have for dragging me out into the cold, then?” 

Roger opened his mouth to talk, but before he could, absolute bedlam broke out.

Numerous pops started surrounding the area, and he watched as a number of people in masks began cursing indiscriminately. Harry immediately dropped his wand into his hand, blocking a curse that was flying towards a young girl who was trying to run into the nearest building.

Gone was the boy that only fought back with schoolyard jinxes and stunners. Through his numerous years training with the Aurors after the war, he adopted a new, more brutal stance on fighting.

Put them down hard and fast.

He absentmindedly sent a patronus to Ron, and a bludgeoning curse flew out from his wand, impacting one of the masked individuals right in their collarbone, and a crack echoed through the street. A strangled yell left their body, and Harry ducked away from a cutting curse.

“Shite! Aurors are already here!” One of the masked men yelled out to the rest, and Harry sighed in relief. They didn’t know it was just him, and he could play that to his advantage. He popped up from his cover, sending out a cutting curse of his own, before apparating to a nearby rooftop and he began raining down an auror variant of the explosion curse. 

Instead of one major blast originating from the point of contact, it was more of a concussive blast that would disorient and send people flying. Less chance of property damage and unnecessary casualties, still powerful enough to send any groups of targets scattering.

He watched as two were sent flying hard into a brick wall, not moving from the ground, and he apparated back down onto the street level. He heard a few more screams come from the next street over, and began running through an alley towards it.

Hogsmeade had grown exponentially since the war had ended, growing from a town best known for its shopping district to a full fledged wizarding city. Streets and Alleyways webbed between growing buildings, both residential and industrial. Of course, this just made things easier for these new terrorists, giving them multiple ways out of sight.

“Ron!” He saw his friend run up next to him, and before he could say anything, they stumbled and watched a fireball erupt from the centre of the town. “Dear Merlin...”

They both began to run straight towards the town square, already feeling the heat that was coming from there. Once they got there, it was like they were back at the height of the war against Voldemort.

Bodies were strewn across the town square, and Harry could still hear more curses coming from the other side of the street. He turned to Ron, watching as his friend’s face was set in stone.

“You take control of the situation here. Backup is on the way, I need you here to coordinate them so it’s not an absolute fucking mess.” Ron nodded.

“What about you, mate?” Harry grimaced, before beginning to run to the other side.

“I’ll get a handle on the situation. Send any available aurors when you’re able!” Before Ron could yell back, he had already disappeared from sight. 

Once he got to the other street, he saw multiple different flashes come from within a restaurant. He pushed through the front door, throwing up a shield at the same time.

A curse shattered it, and Harry sent back one in return, hearing a yell of pain. Screams from various civilians rang in his ears, and he motioned for them to funnel out the front door. He flipped over a nearby table to block a burst of flame that came from a hostile wand, before jumping up and sending a low-powered blasting hex into the man’s chest. He flew backwards, flipping through the air before landing roughly onto the floor. 

He saw a hint of dark brown hair pass from the corner of his eye, and they widened when he realized who it belonged to.

“Davies?! What the fuck are you doing here?” He ducked underneath a bone-breaker curse, before he banished a plate in the direction it came from, watching it shatter against a man’s head. He couldn’t dodge out of the way of a cutting curse in time, however, and he felt it slice into his side.

“I was part of the DA too, Potter! As if you could leave me out of a fight!” He watched Davies send a cutting curse in the direction of one of the attacking men, seeing it impact and paint the wall behind him red with blood. He grimaced, before shielding them both from a wide ranged blood-boiling curse. 

“It’s the cursed one!” A woman in a mask pointed directly at him, and he let out a curse at that. 

‘Yeah, ignore the pillock standing next to me and just focus on the Chosen one.’ He fired off a cutting curse, wandlessly bringing a plate in front of him to block another hex. His anger and frustration began to grow, building from the stress he had been feeling for months. He felt something smack against his head, seeing stars momentarily, and his rage exploded out.

His aura flared outwards, like the shockwave from a bomb. He saw Davies just barely get behind cover before the shockwave blasted the rest of their opponents into the wall hard.

“Well,” he panted out, collapsing onto his knees. “I guess that’s one way to do it.” His hands immediately went to his side, trying to stem the blood from flowing out of his wound. He was exhausted, both physically and magically.

“Davies, I need you to-“ He felt a shimmer of magic fly towards him, and felt a spell cut open his back, a line of pain ripping from his left side of his hip to his right shoulder. He yelled from the pain, before falling completely. 

His vision began to blur, and he watched his blood pool around him. A boot appeared in his vision, and he saw someone crouch down.

Davies. 

“What...what are you-“ He was silenced by Davies putting a finger against his lips. The man smirked at him, before coming close to whisper out to him.

“You could’ve easily taken her from me, you know? You were my biggest threat, because no matter what I did, it was always you she went to.” He let out a dark chuckle. “Well no more. With you gone, she’ll run right into my arms.” He saw Davies stand up and begin walking out towards the broken entrance, giving him a small wave. “I’ll be sure to get the healers over here, as to not arouse suspicion, but I fear they’ll arrive just a bit too late.”

Davies let out a final laugh, before saying one final thing to him.

“I know it might not be the right time to say this, but she’ll be alright. Just not with you.”

Harry could do nothing as he watched the blurry shape that was Davies disappear from his sight.

Harry tried to weakly lift himself up, only for his arms to give out and for him to collapse in a pool of his own blood. 

‘Not like this...not like this...’ His mind flashed images of his life before him, and he tried to stay awake. He heard Hermione’s laughter echo in his ears, and before his vision went dark, he thought he saw her appear in the doorway.

“Hermione...” was all he got out before his vision went fully black.


End file.
